


Don't

by Hypomone535



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Romance, Season 8, Season 8 Episode 2, Season 8 Headcanon, i never know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypomone535/pseuds/Hypomone535
Summary: Before the Battle of Winterfell Sansa comes to see Jon.





	Don't

“Don’t talk,” she says as she comes to him before the battle.

His eyebrows shoot up and he jerks his head to the side excusing Davos for a moment.

He follows his former hand and shuts the door shoulders hunched in, giving Sansa a weary look.

Her breath rattles out, shaky and choppy as she whispers in a husky tone, “I brought the red woman back.”

His eyes go wild and his mouth opens instantly but she holds up her hand, “I told you not to speak.”

Taking a step forward, the space of his solar closing them in tight. “Your life means more to me than anything. If you fall she will bring you back.”

“Sansa..”

A pink blush travels over her features sparking a familiar warmth in her belly. Blue eyes snap back to his wanting to slap the gentleness from his lips, “Don’t.” She shakes her head, “No more speeches about dragons and fire Jon. I won’t hear it.”

Coming forward she stands in front of him the ice she uses to protect herself momentarily melting, giving herself a chance to be softer if only this once.

“You will hear this.” The pause is torturous and long, longer than she has. He sees her struggle and steps into her, the small space so warm she feels herself give in to something she’s tried to deny until this moment.

“If you die, so will I.”

He visibly swallows, but doesn’t otherwise respond. No chuckle or sardonic smile and somehow it makes it worse, his acknowledgment of her secrets makes it so much more painful.

“You must know that,” she somehow finds a way to say it without bitterness. Her shoulders straighten, “So allow me this trespass, allow me this chance. I could not live without knowledge of you alive somewhere warm, tucked away by a hearth with a broody brow…” Just the thought of his expression makes the tears form achingly in her throat, “Let me keep you alive.”

If it’s possible for them to get closer he somehow finds a way, his leather protesting with each hesitant step.

Close to her he sees her own armor and Sam’s voice trickles through the battle plans and doom that surrounds them, reminding him of the truth.

Aching fingers, wild and void of any thought reach forward and trace the lines of her leather tight at her ribs. Gods, if she is not as majestic as she is beautiful.

Her eyes flit from his stormy ones to his fingers that still trace her bodice, the air of the room tepid with melting facade. She blinks trying to pull back up her mask, but when her mouth opens and she says his name it’s so tortured and sad she knows he will hear every undertone of longing she’s fought to submerge.

“Jon…”

He grips her then, a gentle but steady hand on her waist. A gasp and moan released between them and then their bodies are pushed against the other, the beginning of hers molding into the ending of him; one flesh and neither of them react in surprise. The rightness is a relief, a weight lifted before he goes out into the night.

“Can I speak?” He whispers at her chin, her perfect mouth open and hot breath in his face.

She nods her head, and swallows unable now to remember that anything else but this matters.

“The next time we see each other I’ll tell you about my mother and what it means.”

Then his hands move grazing her leather, arms and face. He pushes them back into her hair leaving no room for her to doubt, “I promise.”

She wets her lips and her brow furrows in confusion. Her eyes narrow and just as she’s ready to question him, he shakes his head to stop her.

“No,” he says fingers light against her mouth. “Don’t talk now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this will happen but I had fun writing it. XD


End file.
